


【Translation】拯救哈利波特（德拉科·马尔福的一个任务）

by Liz_SH, QueenofThyme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_SH/pseuds/Liz_SH, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofThyme/pseuds/QueenofThyme
Summary: 哈利波特患了抑郁症不想走出他的房子，如果能的话连床也不想下。赫敏想出了个好点子---把德拉科马尔福送过去。出人意料的是这家伙比哈利想象的更温柔，而且或许真的可以在哈利的心头重燃一星火花…当然是在他停止做一个傲慢自大的傻瓜的前提下。





	【Translation】拯救哈利波特（德拉科·马尔福的一个任务）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reigniting Harry Potter (A Task For Draco Malfoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960914) by [QueenofThyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofThyme/pseuds/QueenofThyme). 



> 本文是QueenofThyme的作品 "Reigniting Harry Potter (A Task For Draco Malfoy) "的翻译版本。请点击上方超链接查看原文。  
> 魔法世界和人物属于罗琳，故事情节和脑洞属于原作者，不当词句和纰漏属于我。  
> 阅读愉快。

 

哈利得承认赫敏是有那么一手。从上次离开房子算起---那甚至已经遥远的记不太清了---他的心就没有跳的这么快过了。但这也不会持续多久。让德拉科马尔福走进你的房子是件任谁都会心悸一阵的事情。不过这事儿对其他方面就难说会有什么帮助了。他把这一点明明白白的告诉了马尔福。他绝不能再让任何人把时间浪费在他身上了，哪怕是昔日仇人。

 

“无意冒犯，不过你没法治好我的抑郁症。”哈利为了避免激怒马尔福而尽可能温和地说，尽管听起来干巴巴的。

 

而马尔福只是站在床边俯视着他笑出声来。 **对着** 哈利。哈利希望他能足够在意这事儿到为此感到一点困扰。“开什么玩笑，波特。我可不是完全无脑。”

 

“那你干嘛要来？”哈利问道，带着一点好奇。他是真的觉得好奇。这倒是个安慰。

 

马尔福耸了耸肩一屁股坐进了哈利床边的扶手椅里。这是赫敏常坐的地方。她用漂浮咒把它从楼下的客厅里移上来了。哈利一直想着要把它放回楼下来着。“我没得选，不是吗？每个人都牢牢地盯着我，时刻等着任何可以把最后一个自由的食死徒关起来的借口。所以，他们负责发号施令，我负责坚决执行。他们说去探望波特，我就问多久一次？（they say jump, I sayhow high? They say go visit Potter, I say how often?）”

 

哈利面无表情的盯着马尔福，试图让自己感到被冒犯。他真是一点都没变：还是那个自私自利，名誉至上，傲慢自大的马尔福。哈利的脑子里终于出现了点什么能说的。“那么说这会是个常规事项？”

 

“在你痊愈之前，是的。”马尔福敷衍的点了一下头，说道。

 

“你治不好抑郁。”哈利不假思索地说。这是他能确定的。

 

马尔福直直的回瞪着哈利。他很明显没在笑了。“我知道。”

 

有那么一刻哈利不敢打破和马尔福的对视，接受了谁先移开视线谁就输的无声挑战。不过那似乎已经过了相当久了。而哈利很累。他移开了视线。

 

如果马尔福对此感到惊讶或是失望，那么他并没有说出来。紧接着的就是震耳欲聋的沉默。哈利想要用手抱住头可他的胳膊不愿挪窝所以他就一动不动的躺着。他让寂静在他耳边尖叫，直到马尔福轻轻的拖着长腔打破了它。

 

“难道你不打算给我泡杯茶？”

 

哈利在想他还有没有剩余的茶叶了。他不太确定。赫敏总是喝他的茶。或许她把德拉科送来是因为这样一来她就不必来拜访他了。最终他们都不再来了。金妮。罗恩。现在，赫敏。他在想马尔福能坚持多久。

 

“抑郁症可不是态度恶劣的借口。我记忆里我妈妈就一直抑郁，但她对客人总是很有礼貌。”

 

哈利想起他忘了回答马尔福的问题。他隐约感觉到马尔福正倚在他的床上。他对再进行一场对视比赛兴味索然，所以合上了眼睛。他想睡觉。

 

“那好。我自己泡茶，但你别想喝到一口。”

 

在哈利就要坠入无意识的时候他脑袋旁边突然震了一下，他猛的睁开了眼睛。一只冒着热气的茶杯被放在了他的床边。而马尔福拿着另一只坐回了那把扶手椅。不一会儿，马尔福把脚跷上了哈利的床沿。他的靴子底有土。

 

哈利抬眼看到马尔福正越过杯沿专注的看着他，脸上似乎藏着得意的假笑。如果他指望哈利就因为点儿土而大惊小怪的话，那他就要相当失望了。哈利又一次闭上了眼睛。

 

“飞来（accio），”马尔福低声念到。哈利想要偷瞟一眼看马尔福在他的卧室里搞什么鬼，但他阻止了自己。不管他在干嘛，都没有关系。他很快就会觉得无聊然后离开。留哈利一个人呆在刺耳的沉默里。

 

“你打算睡 **一整天** 吗？”马尔福问。

 

当然不是。就好像有马尔福在这儿持续不间断的打扰他他还能睡得着似的。倒也不是说别的日子里他就能睡多久。他更多的只是躺在床上，醒着。无事可做而精疲力竭。所以终于，他睁开了眼睛并怼了回去：

 

“你打算 **在那坐** 一整天吗？”

 

马尔福对之报以嗤笑。“当然不。那会无聊死的。你很难称得上是个健谈的人，你知道的。我会在这里和你呆上看起来算是足够久到令人满意的几个小时然后就走。之后明天我会做同样的事。不过我大概会带上我自己的读物。这个简直糟糕透了。”

 

哈利把眼睛投向了马尔福手中正拿着的二月份的《飞天扫帚和游走球》。现在是八月了。

 

“那是金妮的。”

 

“啊没错，”马尔福说道，笑得更厉害了，“weasel的品味总是相当糟糕。”

 

“别那样叫金妮，”哈利反击道。他几乎就要去拿魔杖了，直到他意识到他忘了自己把它放在哪了。

 

马尔福挑起了一边的眉毛，成功的让它看上去毫不费力。哈利注意到他的眼睛扫过了杂志上的条形码，那儿绝对印着日期。“她经常来吗？”他问。

 

这个自以为是的混蛋。哈利想把他的脸撕下来…不，他想把这个混蛋打到面目全非然后…不，他想用魔杖抵着马尔福的喉咙让这个怂包求饶。要不是因为他不想真的去做其中任何一件事的话。这看起来相当的耗费精力。况且他仍然不知道自己的魔杖在哪里。所以取而代之的，他什么都没做。

 

当哈利看起来不再会对马尔福无情地挑衅做出任何回击的时候，他叹了一口气，又长又惹人厌。“你真是有够无聊。我不明白你是怎么整天躺在这什么都不干的。”

 

哈利也不想对这句话做出任何回应但他无法阻止自己。“并不是说我就有多享受这个，马尔福。”

 

哈利能感觉到马尔福在他身上的视线但他没有如他所愿的瞪回去。他一直等到感觉马尔福停止了注视才再一次的闭上了眼睛。马尔福再也没说什么别的。房间里唯一的噪音就是用亮光纸印制的杂志偶尔发出的翻页声。哈利数着每一次的翻页声直到睡着。

 

当他醒来的时候太阳还没下山，但赫敏的椅子已经空了。

 

\------

 

之后的那一天马尔福又来了。尽管他之前就声明过，哈利还是觉得相当惊讶。他已经习惯于不指望任何人为他做任何事了。不过不得不说，两天还是很容易的。哈利暗地里跟自己打赌他的拜访顶多持续一个星期。

 

这次，马尔福有备而来。在用新泡的茶换掉了哈利床头柜上碰都没碰过的那杯之后---哈利是打算把它带回厨房的来着---也给自己倒了一杯，马尔福又坐回了赫敏的椅子，把他脏兮兮的靴子翘到了哈利床上，然后从他的小背包里召唤出了一本杂志。

 

这成了常规模式。他们不说话。能说什么呢？马尔福只是坐在那里一本接着一本的看杂志，他的脚有一搭没一搭的踢着哈利的床。他还常常低声的哼着哈利永远跟不上调儿的曲子。有些日子里他会比其他时候呆的久一些。无论如何他总是会回来。

 

一个星期过去了。马尔福依旧如期而至。

 

\------

 

第九天的时候他们才终于又说上了话。仅仅是因为马尔福没带他天天看的那些毫无营养的八卦杂志，取而代之，他今天拿来的这本有那么一点出乎意料。

 

“《唱唱反调》？”哈利难以置信的读出了名字，完全无法阻止自己。

 

马尔福无动于衷的耸了耸肩，开始翻动书页。“有篇文章引起了我的注意。”

 

哈利飞快地把杂志封面上的大标题浏览了一遍，好奇在卢娜·洛夫古德的刊物上发表的文章里究竟能有什么会吸引德拉科·马尔福。

 

> ·魔法部部长秘密宠物龙
> 
> ·如何辨别你的男朋友是不是食死徒
> 
> ·揭秘你忘记把魔杖放在哪里的真实原因
> 
> ·如何把自己的分身重新合为一体
> 
> ·高级电气工程学---巫师能从麻瓜那里学到的

 

 “如何辨别你的男朋友是不是食死徒,很显然。”在哈利开口问之前马尔福说道。很显然。

 

他们又一次陷入了沉默。哈利十分感激马尔福轻声哼出的小调。他觉得这大概表明对话已经结束了。表明他们会继续维持一言不发的传统。哈利不介意。马尔福的存在，虽然一开始很奇怪并且不怎么友好，却莫名其妙的令人安心。它把一天分成了两半，给了他点什么可以，倒不是说期盼---毕竟我们在说的可是马尔福---不如说是能指望，能预料的。这算不上很多，但至少好过没有。而哈利也只能请求这么多了。

 

虽然，马尔福显然有其他的安排。哈利一开始就一个字都不该说因为马尔福把它当作了进一步聊天的邀请。这 **根本** 不是这样。

 

“你上次洗澡是什么时候了？”他问，把杂志扔到了大腿上。

 

哈利试图回想。这是个简单的问题可是---“我不知道。”

 

马尔福早有预料似的点了点头。或许哈利已经开始发臭了。

 

“你多久吃一顿饭？”

 

这是不是变成一场审问了？“我不知道，饿的时候吧。”这不完全是实话。只有他饿的前胸贴后背时才会冒险离开他的被窝去趟厨房。而且通常那里也没什么可以吃的。赫敏一直替他买东西但她已经有一段时间没来拜访他了。

 

马尔福忽然站了起来消失在了哈利的浴室里。水流的声音很快传进了哈利的耳朵。他闻起来有那么糟吗？

 

马尔福的脑袋从浴室门口伸了出来。“你相信我吗？”他问。

 

哈利想了想。严格的说马尔福已经不算是他的敌人了。但他们也称不上朋友。就因为他每天坐在哈利身边也不能让他成为一个朋友，不管哈利有多享受这种陪伴。

 

“让我换种说法，”马尔福说，哈利一定是隔了太久没回应了，“你能不能相信我没打算要谋杀你？”

 

“我猜可以吧。”

 

马尔福翻了翻眼睛。“真有说服力。”他斜靠在门框上，手臂抱在胸前。“我这么问只是因为我在给水施咒。一些简单的缓和放松的咒语，好让它更舒服点。没什么阴谋诡计，我保证。”

 

哈利真的不想泡澡。如果马尔福允许的话他更情愿就这么呆在床上。为什么哈利非要问起什么《唱唱反调》啊？如果他们能一直呆在他们无声的安全区里，马尔福也就不会突然冒出什么点子来了。接下来又会是什么？

 

马尔福从浴室那边期待的盯着哈利，让他觉得自己被从上到下从内而外看了个仔细。如果马尔福真想让他下床，他可以过来然后---

 

“你需要帮忙脱衣服吗？”马尔福一脸无辜的问。

 

“不！”哈利迅速答道，匆忙从床上爬起来。他还是可以脱掉他自己那该死的衣服的。

 

马尔福挂在脸上的自鸣得意的假笑证明了他可绝对没他装出来的那么单纯无辜。哈利觉得自己掉进了一个陷阱。但鉴于他已经起来了，就跟着马尔福走进了浴室。马尔福关上了水龙头，小声咕哝了几道哈利没认出来的咒语后就留哈利一个人呆着，出去时轻轻带上了门。

 

哈利低头看向浴缸。虽然很清澈，但有一层不寻常的水流动着，轻轻的击打出水花的声音邀请哈利进去。 **什么鬼** 。哈利脱了衣服，小心翼翼的把一只脚探了进去。温度恰恰好。他的皮肤感到一阵愉悦舒适的刺痛。接着他整个人跳进了浴池，这次相当热切地。他放松的舒了一口气。太暖和了。水沉沉的压在身上，但不是让人不舒服的那种---更多的是把他护在里边。这种感觉怪怪的但令人愉快。非常令人愉快。

 

哈利慢慢的把头沉入水中，紧紧的闭着眼。他猜马尔福大概也施了一个空间延展咒让他好把整个身子完全的贴在浴池底上。他用鼻子出气，听着产生的气泡在水面上破裂的声音。温暖的水紧紧的拥抱着他。他为什么就不能永远这么暖和下去呢？

 

他的肺开始收紧了，警告他尽快浮上水面换气。是的，是的，他最终总是会上去的。当他不得不的时候。但是现在，呆在水底的感觉妙不可言。让他的肺见鬼去吧。

 

在他准备好之前，一双手紧紧的捉住了他的肩膀，猛地把他往上拽。然后突然很冷。外面太冷了。哈利忽地张开了眼睛，流进去的水把它们变得通红，让他清楚地看到自己正和马尔福面对面。

 

“你他妈在干什么？”马尔福冲他吼道，听起来让人完全摸不着头脑，毕竟这问题似乎应该是由哈利来质问马尔福，而不是反过来。然后哈利先是看到了马尔福湿淋淋的袖子，之后是仍扶着他的，阻止他倒回水里的双手。噢。哦不。马尔福是不是以为…?

 

“我没打算…你知道…”哈利试图解释，满心希望自己能听起来有点说服力。

 

马尔福终于放下了手臂坐回到了脚后跟上，跪在浴池旁边。“那就别这么吓我，波特。梅林啊！”他气急败坏的大口喘着气。

 

“你是怎么---”哈利开口问道。

 

“我在你的浴池里施了检测咒，”马尔福从紧咬的牙关里挤出了回答，“这样我就能知道你是不是在水下呆的时间过长了。”

 

“你没必要这么做。”哈利慢慢的说。马尔福这么快就觉得哈利可能要试图…的想法让他心里发毛。哈利表面看起来真有那么糟吗？

 

“当然有必要。你他妈都---”马尔福顿住了，闭上眼叹了口气。他再次睁开眼睛看向哈利的时候表情缓和了下来。“没关系。我道歉，波特。你---你该把澡洗完。”

 

过了相当一段时间水散失了热度之后---哈利怀疑马尔福还给它施了个保温咒---哈利才慢吞吞的从浴池里爬出来擦干。当他再次迈入他的卧室里时面前是新换的床单和一碗放在床头柜上的意大利蘑菇炖饭。马尔福的椅子空了。

 

 炖饭简直糟透了。

 

\------

 

第二天赫敏来了。她坐在哈利床边的椅子上。但似乎有哪里不对劲。

 

她拿出了最新的十份预言家日报，把里边的重点内容读给哈利听。虽然她显然知道每一份报纸上的填字游戏的所有答案，她还是坚持在哈利的帮助下完成了。而后她跟他讲了自己在魔法部的工作进程。但她丝毫没有提及马尔福。所以哈利提起了他。

 

“他还会来吗？”

 

赫敏在她的椅子里小小的扭动了一下，她的脸颊背叛了她，微微泛红。“他最好是等…”她的声音弱了下去，避开了哈利的眼睛。

 

“等什么？”哈利热切地插嘴。

 

赫敏叹了口气看向哈利。“其实昨天晚上他来找我了。”

 

“他去干什么？”

 

“去冲我大吼大叫。”赫敏解释道，皱起了眉，“因为我最近没有拜访你。”赫敏把手挥向了空中。“这甚至都还不到两个星期！我可是那个叫 **他** 来拜访你的人！结果他现在又把这套扔给我了。”

 

哈利很惊讶。他从来不曾指望德拉科·马尔福，一个前食死徒，会成为他的保护者。这简直荒诞不羁。还有点儿让人感动。不过这倒提醒了他：

 

“顺便一说，谢谢你把我家的钥匙给了一个食死徒。”

 

赫敏无视了其中的讽刺意味，由衷的答道：“不客气。我觉得他是能给你带来点好处的，你知道。”

 

哈利耸了耸肩。他洗了澡。这是不是算点儿好处？“我还抑郁着呢，赫敏。”

 

“他可不是个奇迹创造者，”赫敏温和地说。“再给他点时间。”

 

 哈利向上盯着他卧室的天花板。“赫敏无所不知。”他说，更多的是对自己。他希望这是真的。

 

\------

 

第二天再次看到马尔福的时候哈利松了口气。没人提起浴室事件，没人提到赫敏的拜访，也没人说起有任何东西变得不一样了。虽然确实有。成摞堆在哈利的冰箱里的，装着的难以下咽的意大利蘑菇炖饭的特百惠（注1）保鲜盒就可以证明这一点。

 

马尔福，一如既往的，给哈利泡了一杯茶放在他的床边，而有史以来第一次哈利真的打算喝上一口。马尔福召唤来了今天份的杂志，一本很明显相当旧的女巫周刊：“潘西一本不落的买了。况且与现在相较之下五十年代巫师的花边新闻还是相当骇人听闻的。”

 

 唯一一件提醒着发生的改变的事，就是在马尔福离开之前，给哈利准备了洗澡的热水。

 

 ------

 

于是，他们有了新的常规模式。茶。靴子。杂志。哼唱。德拉科·马尔福准备的热乎乎的洗澡水。

 

马尔福准备洗澡水的方法里一定有什么玄机。每当哈利靠近的时候那些水就好像要伸出手接住他似的，把自己紧紧的缠绕在他周围，暖暖的，让人想起拥抱。它也并不只是温暖他的皮肤，它渗进他的身体，扩散并充满他全身的每一个角落。

 

他开始依赖起这种感觉了。但这很危险。因为归根结底他是在依赖马尔福。

 

\------

 

又过了一段时间，马尔福再一次打破了常规模式。他泡了茶。他把他的靴子翘到了哈利床上。他翻开了一本杂志---这次是一本新的《唱唱反调》。他也哼了不停地变着调儿的曲子。不过他很显然心不在焉。虽然竭力地装作漫不经心的样子，哈利还是发现他施了好几次时间咒。他一定是有什么事为了哈利耽误了。哈利几乎都忘了除了来拜访他之外，马尔福也是有自己的生活的。

 

因此，当马尔福起身离开，留浴池空空如也的时候也就没什么好奇怪的了。哈利想让这事儿就这么过去。他不想麻烦马尔福，尤其是当他很明显正忙着的时候。但是不能泡澡，还要再等一整天才能感受到某些东西的想法让他一阵恶寒。

 

一直到马尔福已经踏下了台阶时哈利才叫出了他的名字。马尔福立刻回到了哈利的房间里。

 

“在你走之前，呃…你可不可以…呃…”

 

 “该死！”马尔福的眼睛睁大了，他似乎瞬间就明白过来了。“当然，波特。我真的很抱歉。我忘了。”

 

哈利那天晚上的洗澡水比往常要热一些，但还是一样的舒服，正是他所需要的。要是马尔福不再来了他可怎么办？

 

\------

 

又过了几天意大利蘑菇炖饭终于吃完了。哈利的冰箱又被一种马尔福称之为Penne Napolitana（注2）但实际上只是煮过了头的通心粉浇上和水似的淡而无味的番茄酱制成的食物完全占领。不过仍然，这也算是个进步了。

 

 马尔福再也没忘过给哈利准备洗澡水。

 

\------

 

离马尔福的第一次拜访已经过了一个月了。他仍旧保持每天不间断的来访。赫敏那之后又拜访过哈利一次来确认一切都好，不曾想却碰上了马尔福。她几乎什么都没说，来了没多久就走了。

 

一切看起来都完美无缺的运行着。至少是以所能达到的最接近完美的状态。虽然哈利大多日子里还是萎靡不振，但通常在见到马尔福的时候会好很多，享受着他的日常泡澡时更是如此。保持常规模式感觉相当不错。它很安全。能够依赖。固定不变。所以当然，它没能持续下去。

 

有一天马尔福一阵风似的冲了进来---那是个星期二---看起来热切而狂野。“我们出去吧。”他简单的说。

 

哈利在床上一动不动。他有几个月都没出过门了。他当然也不会为了马尔福的一句话就从现在开始。

 

不过马尔福可没那么容易被拒绝。他在哈利的衣柜抽屉里检阅了一番，然后开始往哈利床上扔衣服。一套内衣直直的拍在哈利脸上，一双配错了的袜子紧随其后。

 

“给自己穿好衣服，波特。外面有雾。”

 

哪怕是艳阳高照哈利都不想出去。更何况是 **大雾天** ？

 

“是个外出飞行的好天气，”马尔福补充说。“麻瓜看不见我们。”

 

 **啊** 。飞行。他曾经相当热爱飞行。他不确定他是不是还那么喜欢。

 

“ **来吧** ，波特。”马尔福说。“难道你不想再感受一次了吗？那种畅快淋漓。控制全局。自由自在。 **起来** ！”

 

哈利叹了一口气。他真的要这么做了。而他几乎可以肯定自己会后悔的。但今天的马尔福似乎有些什么让哈利鬼迷心窍，让他全身心的信任。他开始慢慢的下床了。

 

马尔福留哈利一个人换衣服。哈利花了比真正必要的更长的时间,试图推迟在他现在看来已是无法避免的事情，如果马尔福非要掺一腿的话。他要去飞一圈了。到外边。

 

哈利在楼梯底下---那里正对着房子的后门---和马尔福会和。德拉科兴奋的挑了挑眉，递了一把飞天扫帚给哈利。红木的扫帚柄泛着光泽，扫帚尾部整齐平滑。哈利不认得它的牌子，但它一定是新的。马尔福也拿着一把一样的。

 

门就杵在哈利的面前。哈利盯着它看。他可以做到的。不过是他的后院而已。他慢吞吞的捣鼓着麻瓜锁打开了门。外面比他想像的要冷，一股风穿堂而过几乎吧哈利吹倒了。一只手轻轻的放在了他的背上，他转头去看马尔福。

 

“准备好了吗？”马尔福问。

 

哈利不知道怎么的就点了头，他们一起走了出去。

 

雾浓到哈利几乎看不清一米开外的任何东西。几乎可以说这样反倒还好些；就像是压根没出来似的。如果不是因为这其实也挺恐怖的话。哈利骑上他的扫帚，但他没有蹬地起飞。

 

“就想象你骑着这个去捉金色飞贼。”马尔福在哈利周围盘旋，紧接着一眨眼的功夫就猛得提速离开了哈利的视线，留哈利一个人在原地。 **一个人** 。

 

哈利迅速的离地飞起，朝着马尔福飞走的方向。但他看不到他。他又往上飞了一点。还是什么都没有。他向左转。他向右转。不管转到哪个方向面前都只有更多更浓的雾气，形成漆黑压抑的包围圈， **令人窒息** 。哈利感到无法呼吸。他无法呼吸了。哈利费力地试图喘息，四周却没有可以提供的氧气。“马尔福”他试着喊出来可发不出声音。“马尔福，”他又试了一次。“马尔福。”还是什么都没有。然后他开始坠落，他的扫帚不知所踪。他用找回了声音的那短短一瞬间喊出了一个音节，“马---”

 

他撞到了地面。但却是软的。它还用双臂环住了他。他的身体终于又能够自由呼吸了。他滚到了真正的地面上并睁开了眼睛。他正躺在德拉科·马尔福身旁。他意识到马尔福正低声轻喃着什么，便屏住呼吸支起耳朵听着：

 

“对不起。我很抱歉。我很抱歉。我很抱歉我很抱歉，”马尔福正一遍又一遍的重复着。

 

“没关系了，”哈利说，他的声音要比他意识到的更虚弱。“就是别离开我。”

 

马尔福没再说什么，从地上爬了起来。他向哈利伸出的手被毫不犹豫的握住，哈利由着自己被拉地站了起来，和马尔福面对面。

 

“我有个主意，”马尔福说着，挂上了一个小小的微笑。他把自己的扫帚递给哈利。“骑上它，”他发出指令。

 

哈利看着扫帚，犹豫不决。他没法再来一次了。他没有足够的力量。这也就是为什么他最好整天呆在床上。至少躺在床上的时候不会有什么东西让他被恐惧淹没。虽然有时候他觉得他或许什么也感觉不到了。他不知道哪个更糟一些。

 

“我不会离开你。”马尔福说。哈利相信他。他骑上了扫帚，双脚紧紧的贴着地面。

 

他感觉马尔福的一条腿跨过了他身后的扫帚柄。 **噢** 。马尔福的双手环过他身体的两侧然后在他的腰前握住。 **噢** 。哈利的胃情不自禁地绞紧了。

 

“由你控制，”马尔福在他耳畔低语。 **噢** 。“但我一直就在这，和你一起。”

 

哈利蹬地起飞。起初，坐在他身后的马尔福导致他难以保持平衡。重量分布错得离谱。为此他不得不在转弯的时候倾斜幅度更大些，下潜的时候减少俯身程度。他相当确信他没法达到扫帚能允许的最高速度了。这么过了几分钟后他才意识到自己在做什么。他在飞行。而且他感觉不错。比不错更好。就像马尔福所说的，一切都在他的掌控之下。这感觉美妙的不可思议。而且现在想想看，马尔福用胳膊搂着他的感觉也不算坏。

 

哈利一直飞到冰冷的空气冻得他手指僵硬，难以握紧扫帚柄才停下来。马尔福自从他们飞起来后就一个字也没说过，但他的存在却给了哈利比他能想象得到的要多得多的力量。

 

哈利轻缓的着陆了。马尔福的手臂松开的时候一阵失落袭来，但他同时也因它们抽离时划过他躯干两侧的轻柔触感而战栗。他下了扫帚，转过身面对因飞行而面带红晕的马尔福：玫瑰色的脸颊，亮粉色的双唇和荒唐可爱的被风吹乱的头发。哈利想亲亲他。重新拥有想要点什么的欲望多令人宽慰啊。

 

马尔福也盯着他看。哈利敢说他的头发肯定也看起来荒唐极了。不过它们一直都那样。马尔福肯定早已经习惯了。飞天扫帚从哈利的指尖滑落，盘旋在地面上方。马尔福的眼睛追随着它。哈利利用这个机会目不转睛地盯着马尔福的双唇。近在咫尺。唾手可得。他感觉到了一股吸引力，向着马尔福，向着他的嘴唇。梅林，难道马尔福没有感觉到吗?

 

他的视线回到了马尔福的眼睛上---他很明显被抓到了现行。但马尔福正轻笑着，而且梅林啊，他肯定也感觉到了。拜托说他也感觉到了吧。哈利向前凑了过去。马尔福向前迎了过去。终于， **哦终于** ，他们的嘴唇碰上了。

 

而且哈利可以感觉得到。那种温暖填满了他的身体，让他的裸露在外的皮肤微微的刺痛。马尔福的魔法完完全全的包裹着他，紧紧地拥抱着他。那一刻他在马尔福的怀抱里全身心的沉沦陷落，他被填得满满当当，完全无法再想别的任何事情。或是其他任何人。

 

马尔福的双臂悄无声息的滑回了它们本应属于的位置---哈利的腰上。哈利的手臂仍旧呆在他身体的两侧，但不是因为缺乏热情。绝不是。他试图通过把他所能够投入的一切都融进这个吻里来证明这一点。他用尽体内剩余的所有激情---可能不算很多---但是足够了。足够献给这个吻。

 

这的确是个值得为之离开被窝的理由。

 

\------

 

哈利再也无法依赖于马尔福的拜访模式了。不是在他们昨天用一个吻把它毁掉之后。哈利想让它回来。它完美到无与伦比。恰到好处。但哈利从不能保持这种完美。它总是从他的指尖划过，与他失之交臂。所有人都会离开。这次为什么会有任何不同呢？

 

这不是马尔福的错。一切本该如此。怎么可能会有人爱上一个如此破碎，甚至都称不上是完全活着的人？怎么可能会有人愿意永远留下？这样的要求对谁来讲都太多了。而哈利永远不会向他所爱的人这般索取。梅林啊，他爱上德拉科·马尔福啦。

 

所以今天当马尔福进来的时候，哈利想要让他离开，但他做不到。当马尔福又一次把泡好的茶放在他床边的时候，他想要告诉他没必要，但他做不到。当马尔福把靴子翘到哈利床上的时候，他想要警告他离远点，但他做不到。而当马尔福开始哼起某个讨人喜欢的欢快小调同时翻动手中去年份的《女巫周刊》的时候，哈利想要尖叫，但他做不到。

 

有那么一会儿他开始感到放松---几乎---想着或许他们还是可以回到原来的模式中去的。如果他们都能忽略那个吻，权当它没有发生，或许他就可以装作没有爱上谁。完全没有。如果他无视它，它就不是真的。如果马尔福不说---

 

“跟我出来。”马尔福说，打扰了哈利的半（或者是压根不存在的）放松状态。哈利想要拒绝，但他做不到。

 

他们坐在哈利家后门外的台阶上。哈利很感谢马尔福没有逼着他干点什么别的。今天不行。他们在寂静中坐着。马尔福什么也没有说。为什么他什么都不说？因而最终，哈利允许自己先开了口。

 

“马尔福，我需要你明白现在这就是我。或许我永远都不能痊愈了。这对你来说不公平---”

 

 “波特，别傻了。”马尔福打断道，但他的声音很温和。“我无法不爱你。即使是你最黑暗的时刻所散发出的光芒也是我永远无法企及的耀眼。”(注3)

 

哈利注视着马尔福。今天太阳出来了，浓雾尽数散去，阳光倾泻在他们两人的身上，调皮的戏弄着马尔福的头发，让他成为了真正在发光的那个。像是一个天使。哈利的天使。他就要为这一切的荒唐笑出声来了。他爱上了一个天使。而这个天使也爱他。他很好奇马尔福到底有没有意识到他自己究竟说了什么。他笑得停不下来。这根本就说不通。但在这一刻，他开心的不得了。当然啦，这不会持续多久；短暂的一刻永远也不会持续。但他相信 **马尔福** 会的（注4）。 在所有的时刻里，好的或坏的。每一天，他都会在这儿。这可是个压倒性的认知。于是，哈利继续不停地笑着。

 

在他终于能喘口气的时候，他立马抓住了这个机会：“我也爱你，德拉科。”

 

\---FIN---

 

**Author's Note:**

> #1. 特百惠公司（Tupperware Brands Corporation），塑料保鲜容器厂家，总部在美国。  
> #2. PenneNapolitana 是一种加了奶酪和特制酱汁的通心粉。  
> #3. 原文：“I love you irrevocably. Even in your darkest moment, you glow brighter than I ever could.”  
> #4. 原文巧用了“last”。（Of course, it won’t last, a moment never does. But he trusts Malfoy will last.）


End file.
